


Lifestream

by SabrinaBlau



Category: Dracula (1931)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabrinaBlau/pseuds/SabrinaBlau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mina is based on Lupita Tovar´s version  from Spanish Dracula.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifestream

London, 1885

Mina can´t see her reflection in the vanity mirror, but she knows how she looks.  Black hair, still damp after the bath,  hangs against the whiteness of her long satin dress. She takes red roses, lovely and pure, from the vase and pins them on her dress.  She feels herself so alive, so... _purified_ , like all waste of humanity had left her body with literal waste.

She totters around the bedroom and sees the nurse, still sitting in her chair under Dracula´s hypnotic spell. Mina giggles. She is not sad; everyone, Juan and her father included, are below her now, they mean nothing, and besides Van Helsing would easily convince them to kill her. She must leave.

She walks to the French windows and opens them to the misty garden. London nights and it´s blood - children´s blood, youthful blood, male blood - are ready for her.

"Goodbye, father," she says and walks to the night.

 


End file.
